


An Eye for an Eye

by Dramione13



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Forced Partnership, Humour, Lemony, Plot? What Plot?, Romance, Smut, post—hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione13/pseuds/Dramione13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, payback doesn't work out in the way you intend it to. Sometimes, it can yield pleasurable results instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eye for an Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Romp in the Rug](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/37696) by sunshiined. 



> Author's Note: This one-shot was written for the 2014 Hawthorn & Vine Reverse Challenge. I was assigned a 2-part graphic by sunshiined and had to come up with a fanfic for the work. If you'd like to see the art work, please click on the link posted above. Note: You must be an H&V member in order to access.
> 
> I do apologize that I haven't really updated my other stories. Life and work has been very VERY busy lately that I haven't really had the time or the mindset to focus on my works as much as I'd like. Hopefully this work will satisfy in the meantime. Pun intented. :)
> 
> MANY THANKS TO MY H&V BETAS ALINA290 & SWIRLSOFBLACK! YOU GALS ROCK! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns it all. I only own this plot.

It had been a long work week for Hermione Granger and she was beginning to curse the day Harry Potter had approached her to suggest _him_ as her temporary "assistant."

_"He's really changed, Hermione. Anyway, it's only a temporary stint. I would take him back onto our team but we currently are out of openings. He left us at a bad time."_

_She scoffed and shook her head. Harry frowned but continued on with his pleading._

_"Once these two new recruits finish their Auror shadow training, his position will be open again. I'll even personally come back here to take him off your hands."_

_"Oh, Please. Why should I care if Malfoy is out of a Ministry job? He doesn't really need to be here! He has enough money to burn as it is - he doesn't need a job. And I highly doubt he wants to work for me!"_

_"Yes well, he really wants to be here. And work for you."_

_"I don't believe you."_

_"He does! He even told me as much himself."_

_Hermione raised an eyebrow at this and Harry faltered._

_"Okay, fine, he didn't. But he did agree, albeit grudgingly, to work for you. Besides, I need him to be here."_

_"Why?" she asked petulantly._

_"Hermione…please, just - trust me. Give Malfoy a chance and let him be here. Please."_

_She sighed. Why was she even considering this?_

_She closed her eyes._

_"For how long?"_

_"If it's not much trouble…six weeks?"_

_"Six weeks?! Are you insane?!"_

_"Now, 'Mione-"_

_"Don't you dare 'Mione' me!" she exclaimed as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You're asking me to put up with him for six weeks?! I think not!"_

_"Okay, maybe we can cut it down to fiv-four weeks," he amended._

_"Three!"_

_"Three and a half."_

_"NO! Three weeks, Harry. I'll put up with him for half the time you're suggesting."_

_"Oh, come on, Hermione-"_

_"Final offer or the ferret doesn't work for me at all."_

_At this, harry removed his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Just as well. He guessed he was lucky enough that she was willing to have Malfoy work in her department at all._

_"Alright, fine. Three weeks. And then I'll come get him at the end of his time."_

_"Deal," she said while sticking out her hand._

_"Deal," he said as he shook her hand. "But seriously, he's changed. You'll see. You won't regret him being your assistant. Honestly."_

HA!

Wouldn't regret it, eh? Lies!

On his first day, that stupid ferret had gone out of his way to jinx her workstation. On his first day! This meant that every time she reached for an item, they were on the constant move, flying out of her grasp and lingering over her head. She had already tried to remove the jinx but the bloody blond seemed to be a prodigy of some sort. She couldn't remove it. By the middle of her second day, she gave up and got herself new supplies while her old ones floated above her. This time, she made sure to place a protective charm on the items so he wouldn't go jinxing them as well.

Bastard.

On Wednesday, as she made her way to her office while distractedly looking at her notes in one hand and a cup of tea in the other, the blasted man bumped into her hard, making her spill her morning tea all over her new white blouse.

And her notes.

 _"It's not like I did it on purpose!"_ he had exclaimed in innocence, whilst trying to hide a smirk that pulled at the corners of his mouth. Before she could reply, the blasted arsehole was at his work desk with his back squarely towards her. She was at her limit and ready to scream.

Of _course_ he did that on purpose! And it didn't help matters that she had decided to wear a hot-pink bra. She might as well have entered a wet t-shirt contest!

It took her over fifteen minutes to make sure her shirt was spotless once more. And not so see-through.

This was all in addition to his lack of taking down her messages, giving her the incorrect times to her meetings and being very impolite to potential clients.

Draco Malfoy was by far the _worst_ personal assistant in wizarding history!

And the humiliation and pain didn't end there.

The cherry on top was Friday. Hermione had been struggling to carry some much needed books for a meeting, along with charts, folders and notes she wanted to share with the group. She would have used a levitation charm but she had been so absorbed with her task and in such a rush to get there early to set-up that she literally ran out of her office with her arms full.

She had been about to push the lift button when _he_ happened to trip her with his damn pointy dragon-hide shoes, causing her to drop everything. She fell head first, leaving her bum sticking up in the air. It didn't help matters that she was wearing a pencil skirt. She struggled to get back up and straighten herself out whilst her cheeks burned beet-red in embarrassment.

 _"Merlin, Granger. Can't you keep it together?"_ he had snarked as he got into her lift. He didn't stop to help or even apologize; he blatantly walked over the mess and sneered while he pushed the button. The lift gate closed before she could give him a piece of her mind.

She spent a good twenty minutes sorting out the mess, and ended up being ten minutes late to her meeting.

* * *

That night, Hermione walked aimlessly around her flat as she wracked her brain on what she could do to rid herself of Draco Malfoy. She mulled over storming into Harry's office and yelling at him for sticking her with that thoughtless git.

But no, that was too easy. And Malfoy was probably already anticipating her response.

So what could she do? Should she now respond in kind? Or should she take the high road?

What could she do that would throw him off for good and get him to quit? He still had two more weeks to go and there was no way she was going to keep tolerating him. They were grown-ups, for Merlin's sake! She needed to come up with a way to get him to quit. Or maybe change his behaviour somewhat.

She stopped in her tracks and beamed.

Wait. That was it! She should try to change his behaviour! How did she not see that before?

But no matter, at last she realized that it was rather the obvious thing.

Because it seemed that every time he had pulled a prank on her, she was wearing the wrong clothes. They were either restrictive or revealing. That wasn't to say she wasn't dressed appropriately by any means. In fact, she wore tastefully form-fitting outfits.

Though, if memory served her correct, had she not caught him ogling her breasts the other day when he spilled her tea? Or staring at her bum for those few seconds before she saw him smirking at her as she tried to get up from the mess he caused? Or watched her bounce around as she jumped in the air to catch her stapler that first day?

Hmm…maybe _that_ was the best way of getting even…and it was going to be in the way he least expected. From her, at least.

But first, she was going to have some fun.

With that final thought in mind, she grabbed her purse and wand before Apparating to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

* * *

_"GRANGER!"_

That was the first thing anyone heard that Monday morning. Heads whipped up from desks around the room and stared at Hermione's office.

The next thing everyone saw – and smelled – was Draco as he stormed towards her office, covered in Dungbomb odour. Faces cringed but didn't dare say a word, lest the infamous Malfoy fury be unleashed on them. Instead, people pretended to work and that nothing was amiss.

Hermione already anticipated his reaction, so as he burst open her door with a slam, she pursed her lips together but continued on with her work.

"Merlin, Malfoy. Have you ever heard of a bath?" she asked nonchalantly as she signed off a petition.

Though she didn't see his face, she could feel the anger radiate from him in infinite proportions. She had to try her hardest not to laugh or look up.

"Honestly, this is very unprofessional of you. Haven't you ever read the Ministry's guidelines in regards to personal hygiene?" she added.

"My hygiene isn't the issue here," he finally snapped at her.

At his answer, she finally looked at his face. "Oh?"

"Don't play stupid, Granger."

"What are you on about?"

"You're not as clever as you think."

"Malfoy-"

"You really think you can get away from dropping that Dungbomb in the loo?!" he quipped in anger.

"Malfoy, control yourself! And can you please leave my office? I have loads of documents to revise and your putrid state isn't helping."

"I smelled _perfectly fine_ before you ambushed me!"

"Honestly, it's not _my_ fault that you were a 'victim' of an ill-attempted bathroom prank," she replied, crossing her arms across her chest. This time, she let the smirk break through. She could have sworn the vein on his temple was about ready to burst.

" _You-_ "

"Hermione, I need you to look over- _Blimey_ , what's that _smell_? Oh."

Harry stopped in his tracks and took in the scene. He was about to make a comment when Malfoy, who was now close to blowing up in anger, turned around swiftly and slammed the door shut on his exit. It shook the picture frames and bookcases, causing a few items to fall to the ground.

Harry turned back and grinned. "Do I really want to know?"

"No, not really," she replied with a laugh.

* * *

It all went downhill from there. That week, her department floor became a prankster's battlefield, much to the dismay of her office mates. From tripping jinxes to nose-biting teacups, no one was safe. They kept getting caught in the middle of the Malfoy-Granger feud and were frankly no longer amused.

By Wednesday, her office mates gave the pair a wide berth, lest a fanged Frisbee flew their way.

Hermione knew she was being completely ridiculous and childish, maybe even risking getting written up to the higher-ups at the Ministry for sinking to _his_ level of stupidity, but she couldn't stop herself. She couldn't let him _win_. He was her personal assistant, for Merlin's sake! He had to break eventually! Besides, he had started it!

Needless to say, her plans to 'seduce' him had flown out the window. Who cares if he had stared at her last week? He was definitely not letting up. She had to win! She couldn't give up!

But all of that changed on a fateful Thursday afternoon, when the prick decided to make miniature replica of a peacock with Spello-tape and her feather quills.

All things considered, it would have been a very mild prank...if only that _one_ special Toucan feather quill she had received as a graduation present from her parents hadn't been in the mix. How dare he destroy her private property?! And how did he even know where to find it?! That was the last straw; he had crossed an unspoken line.

_No more nice Granger!_

Therefore on Friday, as he left for his lunch break, she made sure to place an irremovable sticking charm to the seat and legs of his chair. Well, more accurately, a sticking charm that only _she_ could remove and no one else.

Needless to say, when he returned, he was stuck to his chair. For the rest of the day. She also made sure to _Accio_ his wand away, leaving him 'powerless'.

When she had to walk out of her office to run errands, she ignored the frantic arms that tried to grab at her. Hermione tried very hard not to laugh but failed.

"You'll pay for this," he hissed at her, whenever she passed by. "Mark my words."

She left the charm on his chair until the end of the day as she was safely inside a lift and getting close to the Atrium. She also made sure to leave his wand by the door exiting the department floor.

 _Let him stew and panic for a few more minutes. Let him figure out on his own that he's finally free,_ she thought evilly.

* * *

At 8p.m. that night, Hermione was finishing her dinner when a loud, repetitive banging greeted her flat door.

She sighed. She knew he would come see her eventually.

Mentally preparing herself, she made her way to her door to open it but left the chain lock on.

"Yes?" she asked, as she peeked through the crack.

"Open. The. Door," he said in a growl.

"Why should I?"

"Open it or I'll make a scene."

"Ha! Like you're capable of making a scene."

"No? _Watch me_."

And with that he backed away from her door, placed his wand at his throat, and began to holler in a magnified voice:

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, GRANGER! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T WANT TO FUCK YOU OR HAVE YOU SUCK MY-"

"OKAY! OKAY! You can stop now!" she yelled back, hurrying to unlock her door's chain.

Without waiting for her to fully open the door, he burst into her flat striding towards her. She shrank slightly as she retreated, unwilling to turn away from his contorted face and menacing approaching body.

With an inconspicuous wave of her wand, she shut her door and placed a silencing charm around her flat. Only Merlin knew what was about to spew out of Malfoy's mouth and she didn't want her neighbours to listen in.

"Six hours," he said.

"What?"

"Six. Hours."

"Six hours what?"

At her question, his face darkened considerably as he got closer. She faltered a bit as her back hit a wall. Maybe she had gone a bit overboard with her latest prank.

Wait, no! He had been making her work life just as miserable! She was not going to feel bad about this!

She straightened herself and placed a look of defiance on her face.

"So what if it was six hours?" she challenged. "Be grateful I didn't leave you stuck for the whole weekend."

"I PEED my pants, Granger."

A giggle slipped out before she slapped a hand over her mouth. But it wasn't fast enough. The vein by his temple was pulsing visibly now. He looked ready to pounce.

She moved her hand from her mouth, composing her features.

"Could have been worse," she said with a shrug.

"It already is! I'm working as your fucking assistant!"

"That's not terrible!"

"Oh no?"

"No!"

"I'm basically your slave!"

"HA! You've been anything _but_ that. You've been making my life miserable!"

"I've been fairly competent, thank you!"

"Competent?! Wha- you've got to be joking! I've been missing client appointments and running late to meetings because of you! And then, thanks to all these pranks-"

"They were harmless. A laugh! You blew them out of proportion!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"You dropped a Dungbomb on me!"

"You made me lose three clients!"

"So fucking what? They were useless."

"Useless?! They were the main donors to the department!"

"For fuck's sake, you didn't miss out on much! Besides, that's not the point!"

"No? Then what is the _point_?!"

"You made an arse of me in front of everyone!"

"Oh, don't blame that on me! I can't fix stupid!"

"Stupid? STUPID?!"

"You heard me!"

"Well if I'm stupid, you're an unmitigated know-it-all SWOT!"

""You...I...How co-I-I HATE YOU!"

The were standing within inches of each other, breathing harshly and glowering. Suddenly, Draco grabbed her face with both hands and plastered his mouth on hers.

She stood frozen in surprise, her eyes widening as his glared at her.

Without waiting for her to react, he closed his eyes and bit her lower lip, causing it to bleed. But he didn't stop. He kept his hold on her cheeks as his lips and tongue ravished her mouth, tasting the tanginess of her blood. After a bit of coaxing, he succeeded in breaking down her defences and coupled his tongue with hers for a few seconds. A throaty moan greeted his ears as tentative hands came to rest on his hips.

It took a few more seconds for Hermione to collect herself before she pushed him away and proceeded to slap him – _hard._

They both stared at each other with a mixture of shock and anger. But that didn't last long. She grabbed his face and kissed him back just as abashedly.

All common sense and reasonability flew out the window then. Instead, both were focused on taking their anger out on each other through rough kisses.

But things began to escalate quickly. He pulled her close and his hands frantically roamed and grabbed at the back of her fitted dress shirt and buttocks. She in turn tugged at the short hairs at the back of his neck before moving her hands down his chest to pull the shirt tails out of his trousers. She pulled the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere, but neither seemed to notice this or care. Instead, he shrugged his arms out of the shirt before he gripped her hips and slammed her back against the wall behind her. Both were panting loudly, but neither wanted to relinquish control.

Finally, when it was becoming difficult to breathe, they parted but didn't stop their roving hands.

"I despise you," she said in a breathless tone by his ear, before proceeding to take his earlobe into her mouth and bite it gently.

"Likewise," he replied as he reached behind her to unzip her pencil skirt. He succeeded in getting it down to her calves and she kicked it out of the way, leaving her in her heels, knickers and dress shirt.

When they kissed again, it wasn't so much of a fight for dominance, but rather of mutual passion. Hermione took that moment of closeness to fumble with the front of his trousers. She also began to push him backwards, trying to walk him towards the sofa. But they didn't make it there. Instead, as she tugged down his trousers, she prevailed in pushing him to the floor.

Draco seemed to be caught in surprise by her strength. He crashed to the rug below with a very vocal 'oof!' as she settled herself on top of him.

She smirked at him as he wiggled out of his pants, shoes and socks. But her contentment didn't last long. As soon as most of his clothes were gone, one of his hands suddenly went to the back of her neck, forcing her to lower herself onto his chest. He then placed his mouth on her neck and gave her a playful nip.

She yelped in surprise.

"Thought you could get away with laughing at me again?" he asked in an amused tone as his other hand squeezed her thigh.

She was about to snark back at him but lost all speech when he proceeded to gently suck on her neck, trying to soothe away his bite. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she released another moan and began to rub her centre against his crotch. He grunted at her antics and began to meet her rubbing while sucking at her neck and tugging the buttons of her dress shirt open.

When he finally succeeded in opening her shirt, he froze and stared at her chest.

"What?" Hermione asked in alarm.

"No bra?" he asked in awe.

"Oh... no, I'm wearing pasties," she said and pointed to her covered nipples.

"Huh," he replied and began to remove them. He suckled on one of her breasts, causing her to whimper. She then began to speed up their current activity.

When the rubbing was no longer enough, she reached a hand down between them and placed the flat of her hand against the front of his boxer briefs, feeling the outline of his hardness. He moaned loudly.

"Stop being a tease," he rasped.

"Who says I am?" she replied with a mock-offended look before slipping her hand inside to grab him.

He cried out at the feel of her hand running along the length of his throbbing manhood.

Hermione's eyes, however, widened a bit when she felt how big he actually was and looked down. Wow! And so thick! She gave him a few tugs, mesmerized at the sight of him pulsing and loving the sound of his groans. She was oblivious to his rhythmic squeezing of her bum that was in time to her tugs.

But before she could do anything else, he flipped them over, causing her to break out of her trance and gasp aloud. He pulled off his boxer briefs, leaving him completely naked.

"How about you lay there for a few seconds?" he suggested while palming her breast through her shirt.

"Wha...?"

Without further ceremony, he kissed her on the mouth to silence her and then began to kiss and suckle her breasts in turn. Hermione was in sweet agony. He continued his kissing path south after a few moments until he reached his intended final destination. He smirked when he saw her knickers.

"Dark purple lace? Why, granger, didn't know you had it in you," he said in amusement before tearing them off. Before she could object to his move, his face was at her centre and she keened aloud when she felt his tongue run over her slit. She grabbed a hold of his head tightly, her hands ruffling his hair.

Sweet mother of Merlin! It felt too good to be true! And thank goodness she had trimmed herself last night!

No man had ever done that to her before and here she was now, asking herself why she had deprived herself of such pleasure. His wicked tongue was making her feel things she never thought possible.

Fire. Heat. Wetness.

Unbelievable ecstasy!

As he began to suckle her clit, she was so close to losing it.

"Malfoy," she begged as she tried to tug his head off and up.

He ignored her and wrapped his hands around her thighs, locking her in place.

He continued on with his torturous tongue for a few more minutes and just as she was about to come, he suddenly stopped.

She protested audibly; something along the lines of 'what the fuck?!' fell out of her mouth. He released a throaty laugh at her reaction before looking at her with seriousness and lustful need.

"My turn," he said in a husky whisper as a way of explanation, pinching her slit together with his fingers playfully. She moaned at his touch and replied with a nod.

But it wasn't the turn she was expecting. Just as she was about to sit up, he pushed her back down and slid himself back up so their upper bodies connected.

"Not that kind of turn," he murmured. "Open wide for me, Granger."

When she did as he asked, he slid a hand down between them to guide himself towards her and began to sheath his member in slowly. Both of them groaned at the feel of being so intimately connected. He began to thrust into her steadily as she held on to his back for dear life. She locked her legs around his buttocks, trying to get all of him in.

But he wasn't all the way there yet. Would he even fit?

"I don't think you're going to fit," she voiced in a pant, meeting his thrust. "You're too big."

"Don't worry, I will," he replied in a breathless voice dripping with smug confidence. He then took both her wrists and locked them atop of her head while he continued his steady penetration.

He was right, of course. After a few moments, he was completely settled within her. She could feel his every move, his pulsing, his pounding inside her. It was incredible.

She was so close to her release that when he finally moved a hand down to rub her throbbing nub, she exploded right away. He followed soon after and collapsed on top of her for a moment, as they both tried to catch their breath.

When their heart rate somewhat settled, he pushed himself off of her. They stayed quiet and they looked at her flat's ceiling awkwardly. Neither attempted to look at the other. Hermione closed her eyes.

Had that _really_ just happened? Had they had sex? Good sex? She and Malfoy?!

Oh god oh god oh god oh god Oh GOD! What had they done?!

"Granger, I can hear your thoughts from over here."

Her eyes snapped open and she saw him looking at her with a sulky look. She frowned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"You're regretting this already, aren't you?"

"What?" she squawked ungracefully as she sat up.

"Don't lie."

"Well-"

"I knew it," he muttered, looking away.

"Well, come _on_. Look at this from my point of view. It's me you just had sex with. You hate me. And I hate you. Was this smart?"

He shrugged. "Probably not."

"So maybe we shouldn't continue."

He snapped his eyes back at her. "Who said anything about continuing?"

"Malfoy," she said in a warning tone.

"Alright, fine. No, wait. I disagree. I think we should."

"What?"

"At least for tonight."

"Wh- NO!"

"Why not?"

"I just don't want any misunderstandings..."

"Misunderstandings?"

"You know...expectations or...commitment."

He sat up and looked her square in the face.

"Granger, I was angry, frustrated and very close to blowing my lid with you. It was either this or more yelling and pranks. And frankly, I'm tired of the former. This was much more rewarding. Don't you agree?"

"Well, yes. But-"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just want to make sure we're on the same page."

"We are."

"Okay then."

"Fine."

They both laid back down on the rug for a few more minutes in silence, looking up at her ceiling once more. But she couldn't keep still.

She turned to him. "Just to confirm, this is a one-time fling."

He slapped his face with a hand before replying, "Yes" in an annoyed, exasperated tone.

"Okay, okay. We're on the same page."

"Duly noted. Now can we continue the fuck on?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, how very romantic of you."

He smirked at her in reply.

"Right. Now that we have that settled, it's my turn," she said.

And she proceeded to clamber up on to his lap, much to his unadulterated glee.

* * *

That Monday morning, Hermione didn't know what to think. When she awoke on Saturday after she and Malfoy shagged like rabbits the night before, he had left without leaving her so much as a note.

She'd never had a one-night fling before. Was this how it was supposed to be? And was their working relationship going to change now? Were the pranks going to stop?

She was lost in these thoughts while standing in the office kitchen warming up her food, when the man of her current thoughts walked in. Their eyes met for a second before Hermione turned away to her task at hand.

Her face began to warm a bit as she recalled the activities from _that_ night. Had it really only happened three days ago?

"Granger," he murmured, while he filled his mug with hot water.

"Malfoy," she replied.

As she pulled her food out of the microwave, he caged her in her spot.

She gasped out loud, startled and trying to regain her footing.

"Malfoy! What are you doing?!" she hissed. "People can see!"

"So? Who gives a fuck?"

"This is highly inappr-"

"Did you really think that one night would be enough for me?" he rasped into her ear.

She went still for a few seconds before her face drained of colour. She turned to look at the side of his face.

"But...you said..."

"Yeah, well. I lied."

"What?"

"You're such a tomcat in the sack, Granger. I don't think I'm willing to give that up yet."

"But we agreed!"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy yourself with me."

She frowned at him. "Of _course_ I did. But-"

"And I've only gotten started."

"Wha-"

"My place – tonight," he whispered more closely in her ear. "And bring those heels from Friday."

And with that, he backed away, grabbed his mug and walked out of the room without a backwards glance. She stared at his retreating form, dumbfounded.

What did he mean he's 'only gotten started'?!

Uh-oh. Maybe having that romp on the rug hadn't been such a good idea…or maybe it had?

She walked out of the kitchen without her food, still lost in thought.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Malfoy had placed a "Kick Me" sign on her back.

_**FIN** _


End file.
